uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Mateo Claus is Coming to Town
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" Cast *Young Kris Kringle - Mowgli (The Junge Book) *Kris Kringle - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Santa Claus - Malcom Claus (Arthur Christmas) *Jessica - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Mrs. Claus - Mrs. Claus (Arthur Christmas) *S.D. Kluger - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Topper the Penguin - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguins) *The Winter Warlock - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Grimsby - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Tanta Kringle - Madame Blueberry (Veggietales) *The Kringle Brothers - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Larry the Cucumber, Pa Grape, and Mr. Lunt), Bob the Tomato, and Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) *The Doctor - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Forest Animals - Various Animals *Sombertown Citizens - Various Humans *The Children of Sombertown - Various Kids *Suzy - Anna Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Dasher - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Dancer - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Prancer - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Vixen - Pongo (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Comet - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Cupid - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Donner - Robin Hood *Blitzen - Dug (Up) *Rudolph - Miles “Tails” Prower (Sonic X) *Snowmen- Miles "Penny" (The Rescuers) Scenes *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 1 - Newsreel / Introduction *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 2 - Baby Mowgli *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 3 - Making Toys / “The First Toymaker to the King” *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 4 - Mateo Starts His Journey *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 5 - Mateo Comes to Town / “No More Toymakers to the King” *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 6 - Mateo Meet Princess Elena / “Be Prepared to Pay” *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 7 - Mateo in Trouble *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 8 - Merlin Turns Good / “One Foot in Front of the Other” *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 9 - The Magic Snowball / Mateo Delivers More Toys *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings / Under Arrest *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 11 - “My World is Beginning Today” *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 12 - Princess Elena's Escape Plan / Mateo Grows Whiskers *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 13 - Mateo Changes His Name / Penny & Elena's “Wedding Song” *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 14 - New Home / Malcom Claus Makes a Resolution *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 15 - Finale *Penny Claus is Coming to Town Part 16 - End Credits Movie used *Santa Claus is Coming to Town Clip used *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Elena of Avalor *Arthur Christmas *The Sword in the Stone *The Pebble and the Penguin *Pinocchio *Disney Sing Along Songs *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *VeggieTales *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything!: A VeggieTales Movie *Tarzan *Chuck Jones' The White Seal *Wreck-It Ralph *Regular Show *101 Dalmatians *Lilo & Stitch *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Toy Story 3 *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Alice in Wonderland *Frosty the Snowman *The Black Claudron *Pinocchio *A Charlie Brown Christmas *Wild Kratts *Piglet's Big Movie *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Bambi *Bambi II *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *The Loud House *Lady and the Tramp *Oliver and Company *The Fox and the Hound *Robin Hood *Up *Sonic X *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *House of Mouse *Toy Story 3 *Phineas and Ferb *Snoopy Come Home *A Boy Named Charlie Brown Gallery Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2931.jpg|Mowgli as Young Kris Kringle Eedef7a0ba3d4cf12a7f36ebc8da258d.jpg|Mateo as Adult Kris Kringle Imagesanta.jpg|Malcom Claus as Santa Claus Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Jessica Arthur-christmas-20.jpg|Mrs. Claus (Arthur Christmas) as Mrs. Claus Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jimmy Cricket as S.D. Kluger Merlin.jpg|Merlin as The Winter Warlock Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Topper Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Burgermeister Meisterburger Mr._Smee_Profile.jpg|Mr. Smee as Grimsby Blueberry4.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Tanta Kringle PiratesCurrent.png|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Bob & Junior.png|and Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus as The Kringle Brothers Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|Pirate Crew as Bugermeister's Soldiers Professor Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as the Doctor Anne Marie.jpg|Anne Marie as Suzy Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Dasher Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Dancer Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Prance Tumblr_n0aiu7DIJB1r3jmn6o1_1280.png|Pongo as Vixen Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Adult Tod as Comet Adult Copper.jpg|Adult Copper as Cupid Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Donner Dug (Up).jpg|Dug as Blitzen Tails003.jpg|Tails as Rudolph PennyTeddy|jpg Penny as Snowmen Category:Uranimated18 Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Spoofs